


Stuck

by TheLOAD



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gen, Hybrid - Freeform, Hybrid AU, Hybrids, rt hybrid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLOAD/pseuds/TheLOAD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a bull charges a wall? He gets stuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Another short fic I wrote for fun. Let me know what you think.

When asked what he expected The Vagabond to be like, Geoff would have said many things. He would **_not_** , however, have said that he expected the man to get his horns stuck in a wall because he charged full speed at a bird hybrid. But that's exactly where they were now, and Geoff and his crew just stared at the man, dumbfounded as he tried to free himself and became increasingly panicked when he realized he couldn't. Geoff swore he even heard a moo or two in there. His crew recovered their wits soon enough and soon the air was filled with the sound of four guns cocking. The Bull hybrid froze at the sound and stopped trying to free himself, instead lifting his hands up in surrender.

"Give the word, Geoff," Michael said. Geoff looked the mercenary over for a moment before shaking his head, walking over to the man.

"Doesn't feel right shooting someone with horns when he's stuck in a wall," he said, standing behind The Vagabond. Geoff's horns may be curved now, but they hadn't always been that way and he had spent plenty of time in his youth stuck in a wall because he had charged something dumb. "But we can't just let you go, either. You've been causing us some trouble. Which has left me in a bit of a pickle." The Vagabond was silent for a moment, breathing hard beneath his mask.

"Is that job offer still available?" He asked, swallowing thickly. Geoff laughed and thumped his shoulder.

"Now that's what I like to hear!" He said. He turned back to his crew, grinning. "Boys, let's get out newest member out of this wall!"

Turns out that was easier said than done. Geoff's first plan, which was simple enough, tie a harness around The Vagabond's, whose name turned out to be Ryan, chest and have everyone pull, went belly up the second Gavin started flying up instead of forward. Michael's plan had been to C4 the whole wall, not seeming to care that that plan would just end up blowing up Ryan. Jack had tried to be more useful, going into the trunk of the car and pulling out a bone saw, but the second this came into Ryan's line of sight the panicked bull noises began anew.

"Jack," Geoff said, sitting on the hood of the car and frowning at the lion hybrid. "You can't just cut off a man's horns. At least not one who's working for us."

"Just the tip?" Jack asked with a laugh before returning the saw back to the trunk of the car. They all stood there for a moment, frowning, before a metaphoric light bulb appeared over Geoff's head.

"The car!" He said. "Tie the harness back around Ryan then attach it to the car. Gavin drives, we pull."

"Wait why does Gavin drive?" Jack ask. "I have a license."

"But you're also stronger than Gavin," Geoff said. "He just needs to slowly go straight. It will be fine." No one looked convinced except for Gavin, but no one wanted to argue with Geoff either. By some miraculous circumstances the plan did work, with Gavin only crashing the car a little and with Ryan's horns only cracking a bit.


End file.
